Sights Unseen
by Batya
Summary: Daniel and Vala are rendered blind by a device and ...chaos ensues for them please read. Daniel/Vala D/V whatever....rated T in case
1. Chapter 1

**Well this was just an idea I had and nobody had done it(I'm surprised I thought there would be no original ideas in stargate fanfiction any more)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Stargate or Daniel(Darn it!)**

**Chapter 1**

Dr. Daniel Jackson woke up disoriented having no idea where he might be. He heard voices saying things like

"He's awake" "he opened his eyes" etc.

"Daniel can you hear me?" that was Lt. Col. Samantha Carters's voice. He nodded

"Do you know what has happened to you Daniel Jackson?" that was Teal'c; he wracked his brains for a moment, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"We tried turning on that thing that looked an ancient communication device from P5X-739" he mumbled. He heard Sam breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well as long as you're alright we will have the Doc do a check up on you just to be safe." Col. Cameron Mitchell said and Daniel could hear her footsteps as she turned to walk away

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are all the lights off?" he asked

"Daniel, the lights aren't off" she told him sounding slightly confused

"Then we have a problem"

"Yea" a familiar and irritating voice next to him piped up

"I would say we have a BIG problem, because apparently both of us are blind right now" Vala Mal Doran said

It was eventually ascertained that since Vala was draped over Daniel's shoulder in his lab when he turned the device on, that was why she was affected as well. The others were a fair distance away.

He turned the device on and both of them passed out.

Sam promised to investigate the device in the hopes that they could reverse its effects. In the meantime Daniel and Vala were stuck in the infirmary in adjacent beds.

"Great so now we are stuck here like this" Vala moaned

"I'm not happy about it either" Daniel quipped

"Well it's your fault for turning it on" She snapped

"Vala, this is a risk we always run when we investigate new planets!" he told her

"It would have been nice if someone told me that!" Daniel gave up and rolled over with a sigh.

"You are hopeless" he told her.

"Yeah well…you don't exactly inspire confidence either" she informed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Any luck on that doohickey?" Mitchell asked as he and Teal'c walked into Samantha's lab.

"All I have figured out is that the device may have other effects as well."

"What kind of effects?" asked Teal'c

"See that's just the thing…I have no idea"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel looked up at the ceiling, not seeing it and trying to tune out Vala's incessant chatter

"how will I ever attract a man like this…I mean I still look fine but I cant maintain my appearance when I cant see it and I'm sure its very attractive to walk into a wall because you cant see it, I mean really!"

"Vala that's the first time you have paused for breath in the past ten minutes"  
"So?"

"That's it, I'm leaving" Daniel said as he stood up.

"but you cant see"

"I will manage." He told her as he began to walk towards what he hoped was the door. Next thing he knew he had tripped and his hand was on something soft and quite frankly, rather squishy.

"Well Daniel if you want me that much I can move over."

His hand was on her breast. In the process of removing his hand he lost his balance and fell over.

"I hate this" he mumbled into the floor.

He was glad for Vala's blindness for a moment, so she couldn't see him crawl back to his bed and awkwardly get back on it. Once he was on the bed he repeated his former sentiment

"I REALLY hate this"

"Well it's no picnic for me either" Vala told him.

There was silence as both of them lie in their respective beds.

"Daniel?"

"What?"

"What if this is permanent? What if we are stuck like this?" Up until now she was only whining or annoying him. This was the first time she let her real anxieties show.

"I don't know" he whispered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the briefing room Sam stood before them all.

"I think this was a trap meant for any Ori who might use the device to try and gain information. It's the ancients technology and it's just been tampered with. Unfortunately since we are assuming this is meant to effect the Ori we have no clue how it would effect humans." The reactions varied around the room. Mitchell looked worried, Teal'c remained stoic of course and Landry looked mildly concerned.

"So basically we have a motive for this….but not a solution to our problem" General Landry said after a long pause.

"Yes Sir" Sam mumbled

"Dr. Lam says that so far neither seem to be developing other symptoms….she recommends that they stay in the infirmary for another 24 hours just in case." Mitchell added

"Well I guess you are all dismissed for now" Landry said and they all stood up to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So basically we are literally….what was the phrase you used…'in the dark' about all of this" Vala said

"Basically yes." There was silence once again

"Hey Vala?"  
"Yes?"

"Is there anything you will really miss if we can't…if we get stuck like this?"

"What wont I miss?" Vala replied

"I like being able to see everything…and everybody…" Daniel could only guess who she must have been thinking of just then.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Archeology is relatively sight based…you need to SEE the artifacts and read the ancient writings…how can I be an archeologist when I can't see?"

There was a long silence

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Sam and all of them will figure this out?"

"Sure they will" Daniel muttered, not sounding wholly convinced by his own bravado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day passed in the most irritating fashion. Eating was a chore since Daniel couldn't see what he was eating or what he was holding to eat with.

"So what is it I'm eating?" Daniel asked.

"Macaroni and cheese" Col. Mitchell informed him. Cam was visiting them at the moment. Sam was busy with the device and Teal'c was there to assist her.

"So does the food look…appetizing?" Daniel asked. He was stalling since he didn't want any witnesses for his attempts to nourish himself since it would certainly be embarrassing. He was saved by the loudspeaker.

"Col. Mitchell to Landry's office" Cameron sighed.

"Sorry buddy, gotta go" he said patting Daniel on the shoulder.

"I would say 'see you' but that isn't really appropriate" Daniel told him.

"I dunno what to tell you…but I gotta go…later" he called as he ran out the door. Daniel sighed now faced with the prospect of eating in private. Vala didn't really count in this case because she couldn't see him any more than he could see her.

"You know this stuff is good…I mean once you figure out how to get it in your mouth" she told Daniel

"Vala shut up" he told her. He had been listening to her go on and on about the stupidest things all day long. He on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that this would be permanent and all he wanted was to be left alone.

"No really—" she was cut off

"Vala I don't care! I'm tired and I'm sick of you and your nonstop talking. I unlike you am actually concerned abut how all this might turn out and quite frankly I would rather be alone to think about it ok? So just shut the hell up!" his rant left him breathless and he turned back to his food feeling the remnants of the anger that fueled the rant.

"Ok" Vala whispered. She didn't speak for the rest of the night. Daniel almost wished he could see her face just to gain a little insight into how she was doing because the minute she stopped talking he found that he missed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually Daniel managed to fall asleep that night. But he was always a light sleeper and Vala's tossing and turning on a creaky bed woke him up. He opened his sightless blue eyes and rolled over to face her.

She was mumbling in her sleep…it was almost moaning. Whatever dreams tormented her, they certainly weren't good ones.

It seemed that the dream was getting worse. Her muttering sounded more frantic as she tossed and turned.

"Vala?"

"NO!" She screamed. then the room wa silent...horribly and unbearably silent. Daniel wanted to say something but he had no idea what to say. Then he heard another noise which he realized was crying. Vala was crying.

Hearing Vala cry was like being punched in the gut. There wasn't anything really helpful he could say, but he had to do something. All of this ran through Daniel's mind as he got out of bed and carefully made his way to hers.

It was clear she was trying to cry quietly and when he put a hand on her shoulder she froze. He gathered her into his arms and held her tightly. It was all he could do and it was enough. She sobbed into his shirt as he gently stroked her hair.

Somebody had heard the scream and reported it and when Dr. Lam came rushing into the room and found the two of them as they were she froze in the doorway. This problem wasn't medical and Daniel was handling it fine. She discreetly shut the door.

**Well that's chapter 1. this story will be short. Probably just another chapter maybe 2. Suggestions comments, complaints about people being absurdly out of character. Just review please**

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is short because…I wanted it to be**

**Disclaimer: still don't own stargate or Daniel AKA fluffy**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Dr. Lam walked in with Mitchell who had wanted to pay an early visit.  
Both froze when the saw Daniel and Vala curled up in bed together. Daniel had his arms wrapped around her and she nestled her head on his shoulder more than the pillow. Both looked unusually peaceful. Dr. Lam and Cameron quietly snuck out.

He headed off to the briefing room since that was where he had to be anyway. looking at the clock Cameron realized that he was late.

"So how are Daniel and Vala?" Landry asked, guessing why he was late

"Well they looked rather cuddly when I saw them sir."

"Cuddly?" Landy repeated

"They were in bed together sir" Mitchell said uncomfortably

"But both were clothed so...he trailed off not wanting o go there. The general cleared his throat

"Moving on" he turned to Sam.

"So is this contagious? Are we looking at a virus?"

"My guess is no" Sam told him

"If we were looking at a virus people would have developed symptoms already. I think this is only affecting Daniel and Vala because they were closest to the device."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel woke up feeling really disoriented. He opened his eyes seeing black only to remember that he was blind. His arms were around something and then he remembered the night before. He wasn't really sure how to handle the situations. He carefully began to dislodge his hands from around her and sat up as quietly as possible.

"Daniel?"

"Vala your awake"

"Yea I am" she nodded and an awkward silence fell as he got up to go to his bed, only to find it was now only a few inches from Vala's. He could now easily reach across and grab her bed if he wanted.

"So how do you feel?" Daniel asked

"Ok I guess…you?" Vala said

"Same" Both were lying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam what if we just threw it through the gate like we did with the other communication thingy?" Mitchell asked walking into Sam's office.

"Cameron, this isn't the same device despite the fact that it looks the same. We have no idea what effects it could have if we did that." Sam told him.

"Just a suggestion" he muttered with a shrug

**well that's Chapter 2! Not much fluff but next chapter should have a fair bit of fluff and maybe some angst! R&R please because it makes me happy**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Well it has come to my attention that the spaces I put to illustrate my time cuts didn't translate when I uploaded the chapters so I'm sorry if I confused anybody. I am reuploading them with X's because they seem to show up after I upload so now I hope its clearer and I will put up chapter 3 soon


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok now chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: and I STILL don't own stargate or Daniel….owning Daniel…sounds kind of kinky really…**

**Chapter 3**

There was a long uncomfortable silence in the infirmary. After the way they had spent the previous night neither knew what to say.

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"I lied about feeling ok…I feel like crap actually" Vala told him candidly

"Yeah…I'm not feeling that great either…" Daniel told her, and then there was silence

"This could be a problem" Vala stated

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the briefing room Dr. Lam sat at the table with SG-1 and General Landry.

"Both Vala and Daniel seem to be developing a fever. Although its far more advanced with Vala." She said

"Can we do anything to stop it?" Mitchell questioned

"The usual antibiotics don't seem to have any effect and we have no clue what we are dealing with. I took blood samples and couldn't find anything unusual"

"Is it life threatening" Sam inquired

"If the fever continues to escalate than it could be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the day Daniel lay in his bed thinking.

"Vala?" there was no answer

"Vala?" he repeated, still no answer. This seemed a little weird since she didn't sleep during the day yesterday.

Daniel carefully got out of bed and made his way to hers. He was concerned and so he decided to check her temperature as best he could. He managed to put his hand on her forehead. She was burning up.

"Hello?" he called out

"Is anyone here?"

"what is it Daniel?" asked Dr. Lam as she walked in.

"Vala's got a fever" he stated. She stared at him for a moment. His eyes flicked around as he tried to guess exactly where she might be standing.

"I know, you should be in bed though."

"Will she be alright?" he asked. There was another long pause

"I don't know" with that she shepherded him to his bed.

He lie there thinking. This was his fault. He was the one who couldn't wait to turn the device on. He could have told Vala to go away. This was all his fault. If she died it would be his fault.

**please review it makes me happy**


	5. Chapter 4

**God you guys are good with the theories. Here's chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: don't own Daniel, Vala, Sg-1 bla bla bla**

Chapter 4

Vala's condition didn't improve over the next day. Daniel sat quietly listening to the once quiet infirmary that was now filled with noise.

He was glad for the noise though. Total silence coupled with complete darkness scared him.

There was beeping of Vala's heart monitor, Dr. lam and her nurses coming in to check on them on an hourly basis.

He felt almost lonely since Teal'c, Sam, and Mitchell were busy finding a solution. He didn't know Dr. Lam that well and didn't talk to her that much.

The one person he wanted to talk to was currently unconscious. Meanwhile he kept on getting these pains that he couldn't explain. They came out of nowhere and would spread through his body.

At first it wasn't too horrible but it was getting more painful each time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's the update with Daniel and Vala?" General Landry asked.

"Well Vala's fever seems to have leveled out for the moment. And Daniel is getting these pains and painkillers aren't working." Dr. Lam told them

"I think it might be because of the naquadah in Vala's bloodstream that's causing the device to affect her differently." Sam told them.

"And what about the pain Daniel is experiencing…is it just pain?" Mitchell asked

"It seems this…virus for lake of a better word is trying to shut down functions of the body, its just going about it in different ways."

"How long do they have?" Teal'c asked

"At this rate I would say 48 hours" Dr. Lam told them

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel gritted his teeth as another wave of pain began. Nobody was in the infirmary for the moment so the only sound was his labored breathing. The wave passed and he let out a sigh of relief

The room was silent for a moment and then to his surprise he heard

"Daniel?"

"Vala?! Your awake!" his surprise was apparent

"Well apparently so" she mumbled

"What's going on?"

"You've been asleep for over a day I think…you've got a fever" he told her

"Well that's just grand isn't it" she sighed, her head was pounding and the room seemed to spin.

"At least it hasn't killed your sense of humor" Daniel told her and she laughed quietly

"guess not…how are you?" she asked

"…oh well…I've been better" as if on cue he doubled over as another wave of pain hit him.

"Daniel?" she sounded alarmed.

It passed and he flopped onto his bed panting.

"Daniel what was that?"

"I don't know but it keeps happening…it's been getting worse" he told her.

There was silence.

"Vala I'm really…This is because of me…and…" he was trying to apologize and she knew it.

"It's ok Daniel, it's not your fault" she said quietly. He could hear the sincerity, he began to smile and then the pain spiked again. He gasped as the pain seemed to double making it hard for him to breathe.

Vala didn't know what else to do so she reached over and took his hand.

There was little distance between their beds so it wasn't hard to reach him. as the pain doubled his grip on her hand tightened.

Neither were sure how much longer they could go on like this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Dr. Lam walked into check on them she found them both unconscious. But both had reached across and their hands were locked together.

As she hooked Daniel up to a heart monitor she couldn't help but stare at their hands. She hoped they could help each other through this ordeal, since she couldn't do anything to help them.

**Woohoo! Chapter 4. and I am going to see Wall-E today…YAY! Good job HAZMOT for your guess about the devices effects on Vala. Review please because my life is incomplete without your input**


	6. Chapter 5

**This should be last chapter or second to last…**

**Disclaimer: do I really need to remind myself that I don't own Stargate? Geez…whatever flies your carpet I guess**

**Chapter 5**

Both Daniel and Vala hadn't woken up for hours. Dr. Lam nervously informed Sg-1 and General Landry and it led to Sam, Teal'c and Cameron walking into the infirmary to see for themselves. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the linked hands. There was an exchange of glances before they sat down beside their beds.

"Do you think they will be ok?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure they will be ok" Mitchell said. Teal'c remained silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniels eyes opened slightly. He looked around feeling disoriented. He looked down and saw Vala's hand clamped in his. Cam, Sam, and Teal'c were in a corner talking. Their backs were turned. Then he realized... He was seeing again! Just as this thought hit him, his breath hitched in his throat as his body began to convulse. He was having a seizure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cam saw what was happening

"Dr. Lam!" He yelled as she came running in.

"His heart stopped" Dr. Lam told a nurse

"Put on the oxygen mask, grab the defibrillator" she ordered

"Charging 200" she called as she rubbed the paddles together

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vala awoke confused and feverish. She realized she could see again as she looked over at the chaos going on at Daniel's bed.

"Charging 200" Dr Lam said as she rubbed the paddles together

"Clear!" she placed the paddles on his chest and his back arched. The heart monitor showed one long line and no heart beat to be heard. She looked at her hand realizing he must have let it go. She almost felt panicked as the darkness took her. She fell unconscious once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vala's hart stopped as well!" an assistant called to the doctor. Everyone seemed almost frantic as they tried to save the unlucky pair.

Cameron looked at the ensuing madness as he shook his head.

"Teal'c, come with me" he ordered as they ran for Sam's lab with Carter following close behind.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded

"It isn't going well in there and if it worked once it can work again!" Mitchell yelled

"What can?!" Sam yelled. Cameron grabbed the phone in her office calling the control room.

"Walter dial the gate!" he yelled to the small sergeant in the control room

"Dial where?" he asked

"ANYWHERE!" Walter complied and began the sequence

"Chevron 1 encoded…" meanwhile Cameron grabbed one end of the device and Teal'c grabbed the other.

"Come on people move it!" he yelled as he sprinted down the hallways feeling a little bit of déjà vu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Lam ran between the patients trying to get a heart beat out of either of them.

"Doctor I think you may have to call this one" a tired assistant told her

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chevron 3 encoded" Walter yelled as they stood waiting for the gate to go

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not calling this one yet" Dr. Lam told them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chevron 5 encoded"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Carolyn…Call it" a nurse told her quietly placing a hand on her arm

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chevron 7 locked!" Walter called triumphantly as Cam and Teal'c came racing into the gateroom throwing the device into the oncoming energy wave from the gate. When the wave retreated back into the gate the device was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Carolyn Lam looked sadly down at their still forms.

"Time of death…" she was cut off by an abrupt beep. She looked over to see the heart monitors showing a regular heartbeat for both of them. Her eyes widened as she pulled out her stethoscope and checked for herself.

Both of them were miraculously alive. She turned to look at the entrance to the infirmary as a winded Cameron came running in closely followed by Teal'c and Sam. Looking over at the heart monitor he grinned, pumping his fist into the air.

"And that's how it's done!" he yelled happily. Teal'c smiled and Samantha hugged Cameron grinning ear to ear. They all stood there not quite sure what to say as they looked at their friends. At least this story would have a happy ending

**I will be posting an epilogue soon enough. And yes I know my solution was cheap…cowers in a corner don't eat me!...R&R instead**


	7. Epilogue

**By the way I don't think I mentioned it but I kind of figured this was set post series…maybe the movie too. But it has no specific time so …yea…last chappie**

**Epilogue**

It was a few days after the events that had taken place. Daniel and Vala were finally released from the infirmary with a clean bill of health. Daniel sighed and strolled out with one hand in his pockets the other fixing his glasses. Vala skipped out the door beside him her black hair flying behind her. She took Daniel other hand in hers and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Come on Daniel" she said before dragging him to an empty hallway. As they went she asked

"Want to try that bed thing again?" her flirty smile was firmly in place.

"Vala…I don't have time for this" he told her

Her back was to the wall now as she looked up at him

"Come on Daniel! Not everything has to be doom with a side of gloom!" she cried out waving her hands in frustration

He sighed and walked away. Vala stood alone staring after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night they all got together for their regular movie night. It was Teal'c's turn to pick and he chose Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy

"Um you do know that it isn't real…right" Cam asked

"It is a guide to the galaxy…it may be useful information" Teal'c told him. Cameron sighed and gave up trying to explain it to him.

The movie was longer than expected and Vala was asleep by the end of it.

Since they stayed on base in Teal'c's room Vala's room was just down the hall.

"I'll take care of it" Daniel mumbled as he stood up. The others watched grinning as he picked her up.

"What?" he demanded

"Nothing" Sam said hiding a smile while Cam acted nonchalant. Daniel sighed and walked out carrying Vala to her room.

"Thank god you're asleep" he told the unresponsive women

"If you were awake you would be driving me nuts" he continued as he got to her door and after a brief struggle opened it.

He carefully placed her on the bed leaning down beside it as he did. He gently pushed a lock of hair from her faced letting his hand linger.

"I would never forgiven myself if you had died Vala" he whispered

"I'm really happy that you're ok" he told her. Then he stood up and went to the door

"Goodnight Vala" Daniel murmured as he opened the door. He walked out closing the door behind him. Vala remained motionless on her bed as a grin slowly grew on her face.

"Goodnight Daniel" she whispered.

There was more that could be said an eventually, it probably would be. But in the meantime it didn't need to be said or seen as long as it was known.

Both of them knew and that was all that mattered.

**Wow that was a hard ending to write….i hope it works for you**

**Please tell me what you thought A.K.A. R&R**


End file.
